


Свободная практика

by fandom_Xenophilia, Skjelle



Series: FB 2015 [58]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Размер:</b> миди, 10 478 слов<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> <a href="http://lookbook.jupiterascending.com/intl/uk/images/assets/Sargorn-05.jpg">саргорны</a>/<a href="http://41.media.tumblr.com/0e6f4888ef4777ee4d61d1a8d98b1f3d/tumblr_nku11mcBDA1u8zgcbo9_1280.jpg">ликанты</a><br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> PWP<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> порча имперского имущества, провал великого замысла и другие события в жизни объединенной эскадрильи сплайсов.<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> действия происходят до событий фильма, в счастливом прошлом. Автор использовал до-фильмовую концепцию ликантов и саргорнов. Из фильмовых персонажей - только Кейн собственной персоной. Возможны расхождения с финальной версией канона, вошедшей в фильм.<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "Свободная практика"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Свободная практика

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** миди, 10 478 слов  
>  **Пейринг:** [саргорны](http://lookbook.jupiterascending.com/intl/uk/images/assets/Sargorn-05.jpg)/[ликанты](http://41.media.tumblr.com/0e6f4888ef4777ee4d61d1a8d98b1f3d/tumblr_nku11mcBDA1u8zgcbo9_1280.jpg)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** порча имперского имущества, провал великого замысла и другие события в жизни объединенной эскадрильи сплайсов.  
>  **Предупреждения:** действия происходят до событий фильма, в счастливом прошлом. Автор использовал до-фильмовую концепцию ликантов и саргорнов. Из фильмовых персонажей - только Кейн собственной персоной. Возможны расхождения с финальной версией канона, вошедшей в фильм.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "Свободная практика"

– В этот день мы сделаем первый шаг к тому, о чем мечтали выдающиеся генетики и полководцы! Мы воплотим в жизнь план, тщательно подготавливаемый командованием последние два года! Бойцы! Вам предстоит совершить первый шаг к истинному межвидовому взаимодействию! Каждый станет равным, и каждый будет среди своих! Во славу правящих – аве!

Машинально гавкая троекратное «Ура!» вместе с остальными, Кейн шарил глазами по рядам вытянувшихся сплайсов. За пафосными речами скрывалась скучная и утомительная работа. Умникам из Центра оптимизации втемяшилось в их переросшие головы, что узкая специализация – не лучший выбор для сплайсов.

Из этого проистекало множество последствий. Например, хаос, столкновение видов и полная неразбериха. Кейн недружелюбно покосился в верхний сектор. Обычно выше ликантов с аэромодификацией никто не поднимался, но сейчас весь третий ярус заняли саргорны.

Огромные туши висели почти неподвижно, используя для столь торжественного момента антигравы. Но то и дело кто-нибудь из них медленно взмахивал гигантскими крыльями, и турбулентный поток явственно сбивал ликантов с точной дистанции. Товарищи Кейна скалились и жмурились, но не смели нарушить церемонию.

Гросс-глашатай продолжал трубно зачитывать витиеватые предложения, вращающиеся вокруг одного и того же – нужно научить сплайсов работать вместе в самых необычных комбинациях. Только так можно достигнуть истиной мощи и процветания.

«Я жрать хочу», – пожаловался Курт.

Кейн промолчал. Приятель тоже помолчал, но через пару секунд начал тихонько ворчать. Кейн терпеливо вздыхал и попробовал отвлечься на окружающее. Им нечасто приходилось бывать в Капитолии, и здесь было на что посмотреть, поэтому ему успешно удалось сосредоточиться на исполинских архитектурных решениях. Только когда ворчание сделалось совсем громким, почти выходящим за рамки шумового фона, установленного для клипс близкой связи, он метнул грозный взгляд на Курта.

«Ну жрать же», – почти простонал тот.

«Раньше думать надо было, – вклинился Сайлас. – Заткни брюхо, щенок!»

Соблюдая строй, Курт даже не повернулся, но продемонстрировал приятелю средний палец, издевательски им подергав, как хвостиком. Теперь заворчал еще и Сайлас. Кейн закатил глаза.

«Вообще-то, я перья чистил, – фыркнул Курт, перестав стенать. – Пока вы, беложопые, отсиживались в увольнительной, кое-кто выполнял задания!»

«Ну что я тебе сделаю, – почти примирительно отозвался Кейн. – Даже если б в кармане что-то припас, как передал бы?»

Курт застонал, по-прежнему не издавая ни звука вслух. Голос гросс-глашатая ликующими раскатами гремел под километровыми сводами. По всему выходило, что речь будет длиться еще минут сорок, если не больше. Курт, видимо, сделал те же прикидки, поскольку огорченно заскулил.

«За жопу укушу», – предупредил Кейн.

Приятель заткнулся. Теперь от него волнами исходила обида. Кейн опять вздохнул.

Первые месяцы после аэромодификаций психика довольно сильно страдала, устраивая владельцу качели. Говорили, что истинные люди таким не болеют и мгновенно сживаются с любыми изменениями. Но на то они и истинные, хозяева жизни и всей Вселенной.

Ему показалось, что сверху стало меньше свободного пространства. Присмотревшись, он с удивлением понял, что саргорн, висевший над ним, действительно чуть-чуть опустился.

В речи гросс-глашатая как раз настало время для бурного крещендо, и сплайсы разразились дисциплинированными аплодисментами. Сотни тысяч ладоней создавали не меньший воздушный эффект, чем взлет нескольких легких экзоистребителей. Строй саргорнов качнулся и плавно опустился. Кейн машинально отметил, как слаженно они реагируют на движение всего одного соплеменника.

Длинный хвост ящера развернулся, и по нему что-то скользнуло. Кейн чудовищным усилием воли остался на месте, хотя первой же мыслью было сбежать: ему показалось, что саргорн решил облегчиться. Однако нечто зависло прямо у него перед носом. Кейн с изумлением опознал флай-капсулу, внутри которой лежал...

Он поморгал и, пользуясь тем, что опять потребовалось аплодировать, быстро сжал капсулу между ладоней. Заглянул туда и убедился, что не страдает галлюцинациями. В капсуле мирно парила зеленая пирамидка экстренного пайка. Безвкусная, но очень питательная штука.

Кейн бросил очередной взгляд наверх, но саргорн уже скрутил хвост в подобающую торжеству фигуру и выглядел типично монументально. А читать эмоции ящеров по нижней челюсти Кейн не умел.

Постепенно им овладело беспокойство. В клипсах использовались индивидуальные настройки связи, поэтому реальных вариантов было три. Первый – Курт скулил слишком громко. Второй – ящер обладал телепатией. Третий – частота клипсы пересекалась с его собственной.

Кейн еще попытался разглядеть, где ящер носит переводчик, но потерпел неудачу.

«Что там у тебя?» – полюбопытствовал Курт.

Кейн еле заметно качнул головой, и приятель понятливо застыл. Гросс-глашатай взял паузу. Мертвая тишина почтительным озером расползлась по Капитолию. Затем торжественные речи вновь зазвучали над головами сплайсов, и Кейн коротким быстрым движением перебросил капсулу. Курт точно так же стремительно поймал ее.

«А-ах!»

«Не благодари. Это чешуйчатый сверху».

Курт стрельнул взглядом в сторону саргорна, но тут же вернулся к капсуле. Недолго думая, он взломал защиту и быстро пихнул пайку в рот.

«Тьфу, падальщики», – прокомментировал Сайлас.

Оба ликанта его проигнорировали. Курт источал удовольствие пополам с легкомыслием, и Кейн полностью расслабился. От речи глашатая он отключился давно и ловил только общий настрой в Капитолии, чтобы своевременно вливаться в коллективную радость.

Между тем он размышлял, с каким видом могут поставить ликантов, отталкиваясь от максимально эффективного взаимодействия гибридного подразделения. Он уверенно отказался от слишком мелких или медленных сплайсов и задумчиво начал перебирать остальных, пытаясь вообразить совмещение уникальных способностей типа острого зрения, нечувствительности к гравитации или еще чего-то подобного.

За напряженной мыслительной деятельностью время пролетело незаметно. Кейн с приятным изумлением обнаружил, что глашатай произносит заключительную часть, традиционно состоящую из прославления правящих семейств.

На этот раз вакханалия аплодисментов продолжалась гораздо дольше.

– Назначения вы получите на личные коммуникаторы! – закончил глашатай. – Прошу, друзья, соблюдайте порядок, покидая храм торжеств!

Ряды сплайсов заволновались. Невооруженным взглядом было видно, как им хочется быстрее разбежаться, но пожелание глашатая было высказано в форме, не подразумевавшей каких-то вольностей.

Кейн вздохнул и просел на уровень ниже. Саргорны медленно начали разлетаться, отступая к стенам. Задержался только один.

– Не ошибся? – прорычал он, развернувшись в воздухе почти вниз головой. Крылья энергично молотили воздух, хвост извивался, когти на ногах то и дело поджимались.

– Нет! – крикнул Кейн, преодолевая встречный поток. – А как догадался?

– Я предположил, – ответил ящер. – Не мог понять, то ли в туалет хочет, то ли пожрать, или просто больной! Решил дать, что под рукой было!

– Спасибо! – крикнул Кейн и медленно начал отваливаться в сторону, высвобождаясь из-под плотного потока. – Я номер сто-сто-двенадцать-альфа, четвертый летный!

Саргорн салютовал и тоже ушел в петлю, освобождая ярус.

***

– Во, держи, приятель, – Курт торжественно вручил ящеру капсулу. Тщательно вымытую и закрученную.

Саргорн кивнул, сжал ладонь и сунул кулак в карман кожаной накидки.

– Выручил, – продолжил Курт. – А то б навернулся я с голодухи, прям на хребет какому-нибудь мышонку – и все, поминай как звали.

Он ухмыльнулся, и Кейн не сдержался, сделав то же самое. Образ раздавленного мышонка был таким ярким, что клыки зачесались.

Саргорн сощурился, растянул пасть и быстро провел языком по частоколу зубов.

– Да, речь гросс-глашатая испортил бы, – согласился он. – Как тебя зовут, голодный?

– Сто-сто-тринадцать-альфа, второй летный, – отрапортовал Курт.

Саргорн оглянулся на приятелей. Те водили крыльями, пристально оглядывая ликантов.

– Настоящее имя, – сказал тот, что слева. Прямо по морде у него шел неровный шрам.

– Курт, – поправился ликант.

– Я Кейн, – Кейн кивнул сам. – Вон тот – Сайлас.

Сайлас неохотно помахал рукой. В присутствии посторонних он обычно напускал на себя вид полного превосходства, но Кейн всегда чувствовал мучительную неловкость, которую испытывал приятель. Избавиться от этого комплекса Сайласу не удавалось никакой психотерапией.

– Кханринга, – выразительно проартикулировал главный ящер. – Не сокращать.

Он протянул лапищу, и Кейн с Куртом одинаково удивленно на нее посмотрели.

– Это человеческий жест, – пояснил саргорн.

– Да знаем мы, – все так же удивленно сказал Курт. – И что, ты реально им пользуешься?

Саргорн пошевелил когтями. Кейн быстро сделал шаг вперед и пожал ему руку. Выглядело смешно – вся кисть полностью утонула в сжавшейся пятерне. Курт не сдержался и фыркнул. Саргорн разжал пальцы и предложил руку уже ему.

– А я рук не пожимаю, – издалека оповестил всех Сайлас. – Микробов от вас нахватаешься!

– Он больной? – уточнил саргорн у Кейна.

– Ну...

Подходящих слов Кейн подобрать не смог и просто развел руками. Крылья зашевелились сами собой. Сайлас издал возмущенный возглас, но комментировать не стал. Ящеры, до сих пор стоявшие за спиной Кхангринги, наконец-то вышли вперед.

– Я надеюсь, нам не придется обмениваться экскрементами, – неожиданно вежливо сказал тот, что был без шрама.

– Чего? – заорал со своего места Сайлас.

Кейн молча выпучился на ящера под сдавленный смешок Курта.

– Мне казалось, что у ликантов это нечто вроде ритуала, – почти смущенно сказал саргорн.

– Нет! – хором заявили оба представителя ликантов.

– Очень рад. Я Риттерснар.

– Хронг, – буркнул шрамированный.

– Короткое имя, – легкомысленно заметил Курт, обмениваясь уже третьим по счету рукопожатием.

– Не люблю попыток произнести полное имя, – пояснил ящер. – Зови так.

***

Разобравшись с представлением, новоявленное подразделение аэрокосмических десантных сил Шестой Летной направилось за своим первым заданием.

Кханринга вышел вперед, возглавляя группу, и пару раз оглянулся, вопросительно поблескивая оранжевым глазом. Ликанты отнеслись к смене власти довольно легкомысленно. Кейн мысленно потер руки, поскольку попытки товарищей свалить на него лидерство всегда вызывали приступы головной боли. Они относились к разным эскадрильям, но стоило только собраться втроем, как почему-то все принятие решений ложилось на его плечи, и без того отягощенные супертехнологиями Человечества.

За боевую обстановку он и вовсе не волновался. Каждый из них привык действовать сам по себе, а целью тренировки было установление межвиждового взаимодействия на поле боя – поэтому Кейн с радостью передал саргорну право мучиться с распределением командной работы. Пусть даже сам саргорн еще об этом не подозревал.

– Извините, вам не тяжело носить крылья?

Интеллигентность Риттерснара сбивала с ног. К счастью, обращался он не к Кейну, поэтому ликант с интересом навострил уши.

– Нет, – напряженно ответил Сайлас, которому и адресовался вопрос.

– А каким образом отрабатывается аэродинамика? Нет ли замедления нейропередачи? Влияет ли это на возможность поддерживать курс?

– Не... не знаю! – рявкнул Сайлас и нервно оглянулся.

Саргорн тоже обернулся. Кейн пожал плечами.

– Он социопат, – пояснил он. – Чем больше к нему лезть, тем нервозней становится.

– Отстань! – гаркнул Сайлас, помолчал и чуть тише добавил: – Все нормально с аэродинамикой. Они как свои чувствуются.

– Только крыша едет иногда, – весело добавил Курт.

Он догнал Кханрингу и держался с ним вровень, хотя для этого приходилось буквально подталкивать себя крыльями. Через раз Курт делал мягкие прыжки.

За спиной Кейна почти неслышно заворчал последний ящер. Кейну даже показалось, что он расслышал в этом ворчании «оно и видно», однако переспрашивать он не стал.

– Прошу извинить меня, если я доставляю неудобство своими вопросами, – почти пафосно сказал Риттерснар. – В свободное время я занимаюсь вопросом изучения других видов, использующих полет как основное или преимущественное средство передвижения.

– Зачем? Глупости! – резко сказал Сайлас и снова стушевался. – В смысле, ну, могут летать, и что такого? Это естественно.

– Но все делают это по-разному, – почти мягко возразил саргорн. – А мне просто любопытно.

– Подумаешь, – совсем тихо буркнул Сайлас.

Кейн осклабился. Походило на то, что Сайлас стушевался перед непробиваемой шкурой и столь же непробиваемыми дипломатическими талантами.

Кханринга повернул за угол и резко остановился. Курт на мгновение воспарил в воздух, но тут же с приглушенным проклятьем шлепнулся обратно. Кейн почти физически ощутил, как работают подавители летного поля. Крылья моментально обвисли тяжелым грузом.

А когда он догнал вырвавшуюся вперед пару, то увидел еще и предупредительные маркеры, раскиданные над толпой.

«Не взлетать!» – гласили одни.

«Соблюдайте очередь!» – призывали другие.

– О-о!

Стон неподдельного ужаса вырвался у Кейна сам собой. Курт безмолвно поддержал его, исторгнув целую волну сложных эмоций. Даже Кханринга покосился на мысленно бушующего ликанта, а Сайлас и вовсе задергал плечами.

– Чертовы бюрократы! – тут же добавил он. – Загубят империю!

– Не стоит так резко воспринимать мимолетные проблемы, – заметил Риттерснар.

Сайлас открыл рот и совершенно неожиданно для Кейна промолчал, ограничившись легким кашлем. Курт оглянулся и обменялся с приятелем удивленными взглядами. Сайлас сложил руки на груди и нахмурился.

– Не видно ничего, – буркнул он. – Где там эта очередь? Сколько народу?

– Сколько бы ни было – стой и жди! – пискнул мышонок, стоявший перед ними.

Сайлас оскалил клыки и глухо зарычал. Саргорн протянул руку и осторожно положил гигантскую ладонь ему на плечо. Сайлас дернулся. Рычание стихло, хотя скалиться он не перестал. Мышонок выпятил хилую грудь и схватился за рукоять церемониального ножа.

– Давай лезь наверх, – сказал Кханринга, прерывая напряженную паузу. И ткнул Курта в плечо.

– Чего?

– Наверх лезь, хвостатый.

– Не хвостатый, – Курт наставил на него палец и тоже оскалился. – Это ты не избавился от рудиментов. И куда там мне лезть?

Теперь саргорн похлопал себя по шее. Курт в сотый раз оглянулся на приятеля.

– Что? – Кейн демонстративно развел руками. – Я тебе не командир.

Помедлив еще несколько секунд, Курт с невозмутимым лицом постучал пятками ботинок друг о друга и подпрыгнул. Двухсекундной аварийной работы хватило, чтобы он успел взлететь в воздух и опереться на плечо саргорна. Крутанувшись, он хлопнулся прямиком на загривок ящера.

– Яйца не отбил? – ехидно поинтересовался Сайлас.

– А я их в мешочке ношу, – захохотал Курт.

Кханринга, терпеливо выжидавший, пока закончится обмен мнениями, развернулся точно по курсу. Курт приосанился и картинно приложил руку ко лбу, вглядываясь вдаль.

– Ничего не видать, – мгновением позже пожаловался он.

Кейна дернули за плечо. Он обернулся и увидел, что шрамированный Хронг тоже выразительно показывает на свою шею.

– Мне кажется, это неуместно, – пробормотал Кейн. – Все-таки разумные существа...

– А нам собачки нравятся, – осклабился ящер. – Запрыгивай.

– Ликанты, – машинально поправил Кейн.

Повторив маневр приятеля, он тоже пришвартовался на мощный загривок и поерзал. Шея была жесткой и такой титанической, будто ее вырубали из камня. Вглядевшись в дальний конец зала, он все-таки разобрал причину медленного продвижения.

– Они задания выдают на пластике, – мрачно поведал он товарищам. – Опять борьба за сверхсекретность. Еще и подписи ставить небось заставляют.

– Мы обречены, – констатировал Курт.

***

Очередь еле ползла. Хронг то и дело зевал, закатывая глаза, и Кейн получал возможность насладиться видом сверху на открытую пасть саргорна. Вряд ли много кто этим мог похвастаться. Кейн предполагал, что свидетели были преимущественно сожраны.

Сайлас упорно стоял на своих двоих, хотя в извилистой очереди места было не так уж и много. Вдобавок он старался не прикасаться ни к кому из окружающих, и это требовало от него постоянных перемещений. Курт отчетливо клевал носом, то и дело роняя голову. Крылья балансиром оттягивали его назад, поэтому ликант раскачивался, но не падал.

– Надо было позже идти, – не выдержал Кейн.

– Мест высадки мало, – отозвался Кханринга. Курт вздрогнул и завертел головой. – Не хочу под остатки попасть.

– О, так вы выбирали? – удивился Кейн.

– Еще бы, – фыркнул под ним Хронг. – Мы и сплайсов себе выбирали.

Кейн вытянул шею, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза ящеру, но тот затянул их непрозрачной пленкой.

– Кого это вы там выбирали? – тут же вскинулся Сайлас. – Что за херня тут затеяна?

– Тише, – пророкотал Риттерснар. – Не стоит так шуметь и мешать окружающим.

– Да плевал я... Агрх!

Саргорн развернул гигантское крыло и полностью накрыл им ликанта, сворачивая кожистую перепонку кульком. Кейн подавил смешок, видя, как Сайлас дергается под плотным покровом.

– Мы считаем, что достойные должны объединяться с достойными, – негромко проворчал Риттерснар. – Поэтому внимательно изучили списки.

– А разве вы можете влиять на распределение? – Кейн лягнул Хронга.

– Мы – древнейшая цивилизация праземли, хранители дома Абрасакс, – выразительно сказал Хронг. – Ты еще смеешь сомневаться?

На мгновение Кейн почувствовал себя не очень уютно. Он сидел на шее у чертовски древнего существа, которое выбрало себе его, как... собачку. Кейн нахмурился.

– Это точно истинная причина выбора? – почти сердито спросил он.

Кханринга обернулся, вынудив Курта хвататься за отвороты кожанки.

– Абсолютно.

***

Кейна не оставляли подозрения, что саргорны не просто выбрали полетное задание, а подсуетились, чтобы им досталось именно то, которое выполнялось сейчас. «Уллис Бахский» летел к черту на куличики, и все это грозило вылиться в весьма длительную прогулку.

– Зато никто не будет доставать, – пообещал Кханринга.

В отсутствие наблюдателей и необходимости сдавать отчеты команда поделилась на два лагеря. Ни ликанты, ни саргорны не торопились обмениваться психопрофилями. Всех устраивала образовавшаяся дистанция. Кейн вообще с трудом представлял, как можно насильственно приучать себя к эффективному взаимодействию с чужим видом, поэтому его более чем устраивал сложившийся баланс.

Сайлас разделял его мнение. Вернее, пребывал в восторге по поводу того, что корабль полностью автоматизирован, а значит, можно забиться в угол, обвешаться голографическими терминалами и гавкать на всех, кто посмеет нарушить священное право на частую территорию.

Курт охотно посвятил все освободившееся время тренировкам. Успехами он не забывал делиться с Кейном, а позднее, как случайно выяснилось, еще и сливал информацию об аэродинамике Риттерснару.

Кейн писал отчет. Выстраивал тщательно подобранные фразы, в которых обтекаемо излагал процесс взаимной притирки. Наглого вранья в отчете было больше, чем девяносто пять процентов, но чем больше Кейн смотрел на это вранье, тем убедительнее оно ему казалось.

К третьему дню у него был готов полноценный томик псевдопсихологических исследований. Сайлас окончательно погряз в голографических шоу, слившись с диваном в единую сущность. Курт сжился с крыльями и с Риттерснаром.

На третий же день наконец активировались саргорны, до сих пор баррикадировавшиеся в хвостовой части корабля.

Кейн отрабатывал тренировочный комплекс одиночки против шести наземных противников, когда в голографическую имитацию цинично вторглась зубастая морда.

– Эй, – сказал Хронг. – Бросай свои прыжки. Есть дело поинтереснее.

Кейн завершил кувырок с расстрелом, аккуратно приземлился, но оружие опускать не стал. Ящер покосился на светящийся предупредительным красным носик энергомаркера. При необходимости маркер мог прожигать дырки в живых существах ничуть не хуже, чем боевой лазер.

– Что за дело?

Кейн демонстративно подул на носик, остужая его, и повесил маркер на пояс.

– Есть собачья травка, – выразительно сказал ящер и замолчал.

Кейн тоже молчал. После тренировки мысли ворочались довольно медленно и никак не хотели укладываться.

– Травка? – наконец повторил он.

– Ну да. Кханринга говорит, надо вступать в контакт. Только чтоб без долгих пр-риседаний. Так что, травки хочешь?

Кейн поднял уголок рта в ухмылке. То ли саргорн и вправду был туп, как подошва, то ли просто издевался.

– Разбежался, – сказал Кейн. – Совсем решетки сдвинулись?

– А что, – Хронг щелкнул зубами. – Быстро узнаем друг друга, станем доверять, ну, еще что-нибудь там.

Кейн вздохнул и помахал, веля системам интеллектуальной наводки убрать голограмму. Красочный пейзаж исчез, остались утилитарные стены тренировочного отсека и туша саргорна.

– Будем считать, я этого не слышал, – обронил Кейн, проходя мимо саргорна.

Несколько мгновений он прислушивался, но ящер не шевелился, только шумно дышал.

***

Вечером ящеры дружно ввалились в кают-компанию и расположились прямо на полу, вежливо игнорируя угол, занятый Сайласом. Кейн, делающий пометки на полях отчета, настороженно скосился в их сторону.

Саргорны бурчали на своем – словно кто-то грыз кости, периодически пытаясь подавиться насмерть. Потом в кружочке из троих появилась крошечная тренога, оказавшаяся жаровенкой.

Не глядя по сторонам, саргорны начали подсыпать туда некий порошок. Как Кейн ни косил, все равно не мог разглядеть. Огромные пальцы саргорнов двигались удивительно ловко.

Потом он почуял запах. От него нос сморщился сам собой, губы поползли в стороны, а по хребту дружно замаршировали мурашки. Он беспокойно расправил крылья и тут же сложил, понимая, что слишком выдает себя.

В клипсе раздалось потрескивание, а потом негромкое ворчание, издаваемое одним горлом:

«Они что, травку курят?»

«Да».

Сайлас промолчал, но ворчание стало чуть громче. И оно было голодным. Кейн заелозил и вновь погрузился в отчет. Конечно, стоило наорать на саргорнов, но это означало расписаться в собственной беспомощности перед дурманом.

Он еще раздумывал, стоит ли уйти или нужно выдержать дипломатические пять минут, а в дверях кают-компании уже появился Курт. Светло-зеленые глаза почти горели, нос дергался, а с клыков только что не капало.

– Кто? – сквозь рычание осведомился он. – Откуда?

– Да все их проделки, ящерицы поганые! – взвился Сайлас. – Глянь, что творят, потроха!

Саргорны вертели головами, угрожающе щурясь. Кейн видел, как мощные хвосты начинают подрагивать и стучать концами по полу.

– Придурки, – вслух сказал он. – Ну и чего вы этим добиваетесь?

– Взаимного познания, – тут же гладко ответил Риттерснар.

– Да, давай я тебе печень выгрызу и тогда познаю! – рявкнул Сайлас.

Он прыгнул с места, отталкиваясь ботинками. Крылья развернулись, сверкнув металлической окантовкой. Курт присоединился к нему, и оба ликанта мигом закружили над ящерами, то и дело едва не вписываясь в потолок.

Саргорны заворчали, Кханринга тоже предупреждающе развернул крылья.

– Да погасите вы свою хрень! – рявкнул Кейн, видя, что сейчас развернется полувоздушное побоище.

Курт яростно взмахнул крыльями, отправляя воздушный поток, и тренога опрокинулась. Угольки рассыпались по полу. Хронг потянулся и голой ладонью хлопнул по ним.

Сайлас поджал крылья и буквально спрыгнул из полета. Протоптавшись по уголькам, он тяжело гавкнул пару раз, вскинул голову и направился к своему дивану, по пути распихав ящеров, словно те были мышатами.

– Хреновое знакомство, – добавил Курт и тоже спрыгнул. – А я тебе, тварь интеллигентная, поверил почти! Что ты полетом и аэродинамикой интересуешься.

Риттерснар открыл пасть, но под взглядом Кханринги так и не сказал ни слова.

– Партнеров, значит, себе подобрали, – с выражением добавил Курт. – Чтобы было где хер почесать, да?

– Не смей! – Кханринга вздыбил крылья и грянул им об пол, выталкивая себя в вертикальное положение. – Заткнись, щенок!

– Что? – Курт опять воспарил над полом. – Подраться хочешь?!

– Никогда мы, саргорны, не принуждали никого к совокуплению! – проревел Кханринга. – Забери свои слова назад, или я вырву тебе глотку!

– Да потому что хоботки у вас с ноготок!

Теперь заревели и Риттерснар, и Хронг. Ликант прошелся по самому больному. Огромные ящеры были весьма скудно одарены природой, и хотя вслух практически никто не рисковал этого сказать, но все об этом пересмеивались.

Курт выхватил клинок из ножен и молча, даже не зарычав, кинулся на ящера. Кханринга выбросил лапу вперед, метя когтями в голову, ликант увернулся, приземлился и в полуприседе полоснул по толстому запястью.

Саргорны ринулись с места. Огромные крылья заколотили по воздуху, ящеры пытались растоптать ликанта, но тот крутился, словно бешеный, и без устали взмахивал клинком, портя толстые шкуры.

Не успевший далеко отойти Сайлас взвился свечкой и рухнул прямо в месиво, ботинками вперед. Полыхающие голубые факелы антигравов с шипением соприкоснулись со шкурами. Дико завоняло паленым, и к реву добавились нотки боли. Кто-то из саргорнов махнул хвостом, длинный гибкий отросток обернулся вокруг щиколотки Сайласа, и ликанта шваркнуло об пол так, что отчетливо треснуло крыло.

Кейн рванулся вперед и мучительно зарычал, останавливаясь.

Его хозяйка столько говорила о сдержанности! Нет!

Он развернулся и в несколько длинных бесшумных прыжков достиг аварийного щитка у выхода. Сорвав пластиковый короб, дернул рычаг: тяжелый, надежный, не зависящий от тонкой электроники.

Над сварой, наполненной сиянием и брызгами крови, взревели противопожарные установки. Темно-серая пена хлынула под гигантским напором. Кейн отпрыгнул еще дальше – несколько хлопьев долетели до него и обожгли чудовищным холодом.

Потом он метнулся за дверь и без всякого сожаления завернул рычаг блокировки снаружи.

Теперь изнутри кают-компании неслись вопли боли, но никак не ярости. Кейн представил, как ликанты и саргорны мечутся в ледяной субстанции, отчаянно пытаясь спастись, и расплылся в довольной улыбке.

Правда, когда в дверь ударили изнутри, улыбаться он перестал.

– Открывай, щенок! – проревели изнутри, и в дверь снова ударилось что-то тяжелое.

– Как ты посмел, шавка?!

– Я те голову оторву, выблядок!

– Вшивая псина!

Кейн неуверенно поскреб в затылке. Орали отнюдь не только саргорны. Он был просто уверен, что про выблядка вопил Сайлас, только сильно охрипший и гундосый.

Между тем вопли не утихали, а в дверь начали колотить более слаженно, но та не поддавалась. Спустя полминуты орущие за дверью замолчали. Кейн осторожно приложил ладонь к холодному металлу.

– Ну, если вы помирились, то я открою! – крикнул он.

– Сука, мы всем коллективом тебе зубы выбьем! – проорал Курт.

И в конце неожиданно чихнул.

– Вот теперь точно не открою, – пригрозил Кейн.

– Открывай! – взвизгнул Курт.

Он явно хотел крикнуть что-то еще, но прервался так неожиданно, словно его заткнули. Из-за толщины двери Кейн не слышал, ведется ли какой-нибудь разговор, сколько ни навострял уши. А затем дверь ощутимо нагрелась, и он с проклятьями отскочил. Прямо возле запорного рычага образовалось пятно. Потом в дверь снова ударили, и сквозь раскаленный металл пробился здоровенный кулак. Вновь страшно завоняло горелым, и саргорн медленно утащил руку обратно.

– Парни, я действовал для вашего же блага, – нервно сказал Кейн, делая шаг назад.

В дыру просунулась еще одна рука. Кейн узнал разлохмаченный обшлаг – Сайлас в задумчивости обожал жевать форменную одежду. Рука покрутилась, а затем Сайлас безошибочно сдвинул механизм.

Кейн пригладил волосы, откашлялся, поправил форму и бросился бежать.

***

Четвертый день прошел без происшествий. Кейн прятался в служебном отсеке восемнадцать часов, а затем все-таки рискнул выбраться. Уж очень ему хотелось жрать.

В камбузном отсеке он столкнулся с двумя саргорнами сразу. Кханринга отсутствовал, а Риттерснар и Хронг посмотрели на него так плотоядно, что Кейн представил, как они смачно будут отгрызать ему пальцы.

Ситуацию спасло только появление Сайласа.

Хотя поначалу он напугал Кейна до усрачки, схватив сзади за шею.

– Смотри, умник, – прошипел Сайлас, пока Кейн пытался справиться с ледяным комком в желудке. – Будешь еще так кого мирить, и прирезать могут.

Кейн вырвался, сбросив с себя пугающее прикосновение, подавил жгучее желание подбить Сайласу ноги и сделал несколько шагов вперед. На шкурах ящеров красовались неприятного вида пятна, и Кейн мучительно растянул губы в ухмылке, понимая, что это самые настоящие холодовые ожоги.

– Не ссы, маленькая собачка, – проворчал Хронг.

– Это действительно было эффективное средство, – поддержал Риттерснар.

Сайлас обогнул застывшего приятеля, прошествовал к столу и демонстративно уселся между саргорнами. Оглянувшись, он выбрал жертвой Хронга и выдернул у того поднос с сомнительного вида едой. Запустив туда пятерню, Сайлас вдумчиво слизал половину награбленного и причмокнул.

– Пойдет, – сказал он.

Кейн был настолько потрясен видом Сайласа, допускавшего, нет, вторгавшегося в чье-то личное пространство, что не мог сдвинуться с места. Так и торчал на полпути к столам.

Риттерснар поманил его пальцем и выразительно ткнул на собственный поднос.

– А... Курт где? – неловко уточнил Кейн, осторожно подходя ближе.

– У Кханринги спроси, – выразительно ответил Хронг. – Эй, ликант! Хватит жрать мою еду!

Сайлас показал ему средний палец и снова набил полную пасть мясного пюре.

Кейн вздохнул и присел напротив Риттерснара. Саргорн толкнул поднос ему навстречу. Кейн мог бы и сам заказать себе нужные полуфабрикаты, но ящер отчетливо предлагал помириться, и Кейн не стал упускать возможность.

– Продажная шкура, – пробормотал Сайлас.

– Чего?

– Курт, – коротко ответил ликант и зачавкал.

Кейн рассеянно поковырял еду пальцем, вытащил кость и посмотрел на нее, борясь с желанием немедленно начать ее грызть. Риттерснар тоже достал кость и быстро закинул себе в пасть. От громкого хруста у Кейна потекли слюни, и больше он себя не сдерживал.

***

Еще сутки спустя корабль начал плавный выход из гипера. Настолько далекий прыжок требовал тщательной подготовки, поэтому время выхода существенно растягивалось. Сопровождалось все это периодическими легкими галлюцинациями, и экипаж предпочел разбрестись по каютам. Только один раз Кейн, ведомый чувством долга, все-таки решил проверить – не влез ли кто из товарищей в неприятности.

С Куртом он побеседовал нормально, Сайлас отвечал сквозь закрытую дверь, обзывался нехорошими словами и посылал галлюцинацию в летучее эротическое путешествие.

Убедившись, что с состоянием психики у обоих все в порядке, Кейн заглянул в каюту, сунулся в рубку, где по-прежнему работала автоматика, и направился обратно.

В коридоре он встретил саргорна.

Пока Кейн раздумывал, стоит ли поддаться искушению и жахнуть по ящеру из разрядника, чтобы потом иметь алиби – ведь он вполне мог считать саргорна галлюцинацией, – ящер начал действовать первым.

– Мерещится? – вслух спросил он у самого себя. – А, плевать!

Стремительно преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, он в буквальном смысле накинулся на Кейна с объятиями. Ликант и глазом моргнуть не успел, как самозваный капитан корабля сжал его обеими руками, отрывая от пола.

– На место поставь! – рявкнул Кейн. – Я не галлюцинация!

– Да ладно, что ты жмешься, – громогласно прошептал Кханринга, стискивая его ручищами. – Никто в тебя пестик совать не будет. Дай поиграться, собачка, что ты такой упрямый.

В груди у Кейна смешались злость и смех. Поведение саргорна выходило за все рамки, вопиющая пошлость зашкаливала, и, наверное, будь он женщиной – Кейн бы уже давно обмочился от ужаса перед неизбежным. Но он был ликантом, модифицированным сплайсом и поэтому страха не ощущал. Знал, что в любой момент способен врезать так, что любой ящер накроется собственным хвостом.

Ну, быть может, не так уж и врезать, если совсем откровенно. Однако заломать его Кханринга бы не смог даже при самом большом желании.

– Чего молчишь? – ящер слегка тряхнул его.

– Да вот думаю, тупой ты или просто прикидываешься, – Кейн развернулся, умудряясь легко двигаться даже в сомкнутом объятии. Зубастая морда склонившегося ящера маячила у него перед самым лицом. – Ты что, реально думаешь, будто пошепчешь мне херни в ухо – и дело в кармане?

– Конечно, – ухмыльнулся саргорн.

Кейн покачал головой, с сожалением глядя на ящера. Тот все-таки оказался тупым.

– А тебе не нравится, что за тобой ухлестывают, а, собачка? – перешел саргорн в очередное нападение. – Я могу и подарить чего-нибудь. Травки хочешь?

– Да ты реально тупой, – вздохнул Кейн. – Иди отсюда, брюхоногий, пока железом не нафаршировали.

Кханринга захлопнул пасть и сузил глаза. Кейн отчетливо услышал скрежетание огромных зубов. Руки ящера на мгновение стиснулись сильнее, а затем он встряхнулся, разжал объятие и отступил.

– Сам не знаешь, от чего отказываешься, – буркнул Кханринга.

Кейн молча покрутил пальцем у виска, развернулся и направился прежним курсом.

***

На шестой день в действие вступила очередная фаза тренировки.

– Приземляемся на Зете-24, устраиваем лагерь и отрабатываем наземные боевые действия, – бубнил Кханринга, качая ногой.

Кресло главного пилота заметно потрескивало под весом взгромоздившейся в него туши.

– Противник?

– Воображаемый, – зевнул саргорн. – Разрешено использовать модули имитации.

– Ну, имитации не хуже настоящих поджарить могут, – заметил Курт.

– А ты летай быстрее, – фыркнул Хронг.

Корабль вошел в верхние атмосферные слои и быстро начал снижаться. Маленький и шустрый, он двигался быстро и неровно.

– Турбулентность тут неслабая, – заметил Курт. Он натянул полное обмундирование, только поляризованное забрало не опустил.

– Нормально, – буркнул Хронг. – И не в такое плюхались.

Кейн шкурой чувствовал, как Курту хочется сказать про ящеров, которым природой суждено плюхаться в различные болота, но все-таки приятель сдержался. Сайлас же промолчать не смог.

– Так теперь у тебя груз на борту! Рули осторожней! – яростно продолжил он. – Отрастил лапы, мать твою, щас половину приборов передавишь! Кто тебя пилотировать учил? Дай я!..

Он сделал шаг к приборной доске, и в этот момент корабль вошел в атмосферу. От сотрясения всех находящихся внутри швырнуло. Ликанты автоматически забили крыльями, пытаясь удержаться, саргорны поступили точно так же, и в рубке стало чудовищно тесно и ветрено.

– Прекрати-ить! – заорал Кханринга.

Оглушенные присутствующие тут же послушались, корабль вновь тряхнуло, и весь экипаж совокупно с пассажирами полетел друг на друга.

– Кто так управляет? – снова взвыл Сайлас. – Крыло, сука! Зубы выбью!

Риттерснар откатился в сторону, высвобождая зажатую плоскость. Сайлас разразился отборной руганью, но корабль опять дернуло, и вдобавок включилась сирена. Механическое завывание перекрыло все голоса. Кейн прыгнул вперед и вцепился в спинку пилотского кресла.

– Что за фигня? – проорал он в ухо ящеру. Ушная прорезь явственно сжалась. – Это твой спокойный полет, да?

– Это не то, что прописано в картах! – ответно гаркнул саргорн. – Тут не должно быть такой атмосферы!

– А знаешь что? – корабль мотнуло вновь, Кейн едва не перелетел через голову ящера. – Похоже, что тебя и всех твоих... приятелей… Наебали!

Саргорн невнятно заревел. К турбулентности добавились очередные неприятности – по мере спуска в облаках накапливалось все больше разрядов. Сначала это были просто зарницы, светившиеся в панорамном обзорном экране, а потом они превратились в настоящие молнии.

– Да мы тут поджаримся! – завопил Сайлас.

Он прицепился к потолку, в буквальном смысле прилипнув крыльями к частому переплетению стабилизаторов.

– Давай маневр уклонения! – точно так же проорал Кейн. – Кханринга!

– Не могу! – рявкнул в ответ ящер, с явной натугой заставляя корабль совершить сложную петлю в горизонтальной плоскости. – Челнок слишком легкий!

Сирена смолкла, и его последние слова прозвучали в неожиданной тишине. Затем в атмосфере громыхнуло с такой дикой яростью, будто Зета-24 решила уничтожить незваных гостей.

– Вон из кресла!

Саргорн дернулся, Кейн схватил его за отвороты кожанки и в ярости потащил на себя. Несколько мгновений саргорн оказывал тупое сопротивление, но потом все-таки поддался.

– Легкий корабль, – сквозь зубы процедил Кейн, устраиваясь в кресле. – Ебануться... Полез на посадку, крейсерник долбаный!

– Шеф, помощь нужна?

Даже не оглянувшись на выкрик Курта, ликант положил руки на изогнутые рукояти, глубоко вздохнул и легонько шевельнул тяжи управления.

Корабль нырнул пару раз, будто им до сих пор управлял долбоящер, но затем почуял умелые руки и покорно выправился.

– Учитесь! – гавкнул Сайлас с потолка.

Саргорны раздраженно заворчали, однако очередной раскат грома полностью заглушил все слова. Кейн стиснул зубы, протаскивая корабль сквозь атмосферное игольное ушко. На основном мониторе мигали сосканированные зоны напряжения, и он с усердием, достойным ювелира, вел их легкий корабль в обход жутких ветвящихся конструкций.

Они вспыхивали прямо у них за хвостом.

– Давай-давай! – азартно пробормотал Курт прямо у него над головой. Кейн даже не заметил, когда приятель успел поменять дислокацию. – Ну!

– Не мешай! – прорычал Кейн, дико скалясь.

Они в буквальном смысле нырнули, проходя в трубчатую конструкцию, и на экране внезапно погасли все зоны напряжения.

– Уф, – подал голос Сайлас. – Я думал, ебнемся.

– Прими мое уважение, ликант Кейн, – начал Хронг. – Ты действительно умеешь не только прыгать в голографическом шатре, но и...

Он не договорил. Панорамный экран залился белым дрожащим светом. В рубке стало нестерпимо светло. Второй экран, отслеживающий опасные зоны, тоже побелел в мгновение ока.

– Нам пиздец, – констатировал Курт.

И корабль вспыхнул.

***

В невесомости любая суета была бессмысленна, однако Кейн все равно не мог сдержать рефлекторные движения крыльев. Да и ноги дергались сами собой. Потом к ощущению невесомости добавился свет. Дикие вспышки, от которых болела голова. Кейн протестующе застонал и понял, что сам себя не слышит. В ушах яростно и тонко звенело. Голова заболела еще сильнее, Кейн почти вскрикнул – и глухая блокада прорвалась.

На него обрушился грохот. Мир вокруг яростно завертелся. Кейн панически взмахнул сразу и руками, и ногами, и крыльями – и почувствовал, что находится в плену. Еще несколько секунд он отчаянно сражался со сдавившим его коконом, пока над головой не щелкнуло.

– Не дрыгайся, псина!

Вращаться мир не перестал, но Кейн вспомнил случившееся и тут же понял происходящее.

Корабль падал. Кейн мотылялся в утробе гибнущего судна, и саргорн обхватывал его своими крыльями. К крыльям добавились еще лапы и хвост. Кейна сдавило так, что он засипел.

– Я могу сам! – крикнул он.

– Не можешь!

Яростное недовольство вспыхнуло так, что заломило зубы, заставляя Кейна оскалиться. Он вдохнул воздуха и неожиданно для себя подавился. Попытался вдохнуть еще и еще, но с каждой его попыткой в легкие вливалось все меньше и меньше... он захрипел, вытаращивая глаза. И ощутил запах.

Жареного мяса.

Ящер глухо заревел. Кейн почувствовал, как он горит.

Толстая кожа трещала и лопалась, кровь с шипением испарялась, высыхала и тут же вновь взрывалась горячими пузырями.

Невыносимо жарко и без воздуха...

Изумление и ужас столкнулись в голове Кейна, как два трансгалактических крейсера.

Он понял, что они падают вдвоем – а корабль остался где-то далеко...

– Курт! – собственное завывание было таким жалким, что превратилось в почти беззвучный скулеж. – Сайлас!

Раскаленная безвоздушная мука внезапно сменилась порывом ветра. Кейн жадно хватанул воздух широко раскрытым ртом.

– Лови меня! – зарычал саргорн, раскрывая крылья.

Кейн не успел ничего спросить, как оказался в открытом воздухе. Крылья автоматически развернулись, все тело вытянулось струной, и Кейн воспарил, поймав восходящий поток.

Саргорн падал.

Массивная туша стремительно неслась к земле, прорываясь сквозь перистые облака. Крылья вытянулись, полощась бесполезными тряпками. Весь саргорн превратился в снаряд убойной силы, который летел строго вертикально. Там, внизу...

Кейн мотнул головой, кувыркнулся и тоже спикировал.

Чтобы догнать саргорна, пришлось приложить гораздо больше усилий, чем просто наслаждаться полетом. Кейн беззвучно матерился, стараясь не тратить воздух, который теперь бил в лицо с твердостью кулака.

Гребаная ящерица!

Черта с два Кейн стал бы помогать зубастой твари, если бы Кханринга не вытащил его из развалившегося корабля. Саргорн в буквальном смысле защитил его своим телом, и теперь Кейн был обязан отплатить ему тем же.

Он все-таки догнал Кханрингу, развернулся и ударил ботинками в бок, сбивая ящера со смертельного курса. Крылья саргорна вывернулись, дико захлопали, почти разрываясь от воздушного сопротивления, и Кейн ударил еще раз. Теперь Кханринга завис брюхом вниз. Раскинутые руки-ноги чуть-чуть тормозили его и не давали опрокинуться. Кейн нырнул, приземлился ему точно на спину и пару мгновений ловил баланс. А затем наклонился, вцепился в широкий ворот и рванул.

Машинально изумившись, как кожанка до сих пор не сгорела, он забил крыльями. Ботинки толком не работали, однако сил у него оставалось предостаточно, и он упорно сражался с гравитацией, тянувшей их к земле. И побеждал.

***

Ему показалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем поверхность перестала быть такой далекой и пугающей. Теперь он контролировал их полупадение. Саргорн по-прежнему висел совершенно неподвижно. Кейн отчаянно пытался вспомнить, сколько весит живой ящер и можно ли по весу определить, вдруг он уже умер. С каждым мгновением Кханринга делался все тяжелее.

– Давай, давай, – бормотал Кейн.

Внизу проносилась бесконечная водная гладь. Кейн отчаянно шарил взглядом, но всюду было одно и то же: заросли травы, вода, тяжело мерцающая грязь… Силы утекали так быстро, словно кто-то открыл кран.

Мелкая водяная взвесь, наполнявшая воздух, уже не охлаждала едва не сгоревшую шкуру – теперь она мешала дышать.

На последнем издыхании Кейн выбрал проплешину посуше и опустился на нее. Сначала уронил ящера, а потом уже встал на мокрый клочок земли сам. Ноги тряслись, пальцы свело судорогой, руки от локтя до запястий страшно ныли.

Саргорн перевалился набок и приоткрыл глаза.

– Не умирай, – быстро и зло сказал Кейн. – Зря я тащил тебя, что ли?

– Не умру-у, – протянул Кханринга. – Вода. Я чую воду.

– Тут кругом вода, – Кейн расправил крылья, чуть не застонав от быстро и ломящей боли между лопаток. – Я пошел. Найду остальных, аптечку найдем... Эй!

Кханринга свалился в воду. Кейн ринулся к нему, но саргорн неожиданно резко поднял руку.

– Стой! – он почти шипел. – Все хорошо. Чем больше воды и зелени, тем лучш-ше. Лучшее лечение.

– А, так ты, как и все ящерицы, лечишься в грязи.

Саргорн внимательно посмотрел на него, и под неподвижным взглядом Кейну стало неудобно.

– Ладно, хреновая шутка, – буркнул он. – Я полечу... посмотрю, кто где, что с кораблем.

– Давай, – прохрипел Кханринга, медленно погружаясь. – Но разлет может быть большой.

Кейн нахмурился и махнул рукой. Саргорн медленно погрузился в воду по самые ноздри и прикрыл глаза.

Борясь с желанием проверить, точно ли ящерица еще жива, Кейн расправил крылья, сцепил зубы и мощным толчком послал себя в полет.

***

– Мы выбрали себе отличное задание! И напарников! И планету поудобнее! О-о!

Курт упражнялся в остроумии битых несколько минут. Сначала он пространно рассуждал, какая чудесная погода на этой планете, потом перешел к удивлению насчет бюрократических жерновов, в которых при выдаче маршрута потерялось упоминание о местном климате, затем перешел к обсасыванию полетных техник некоторых представителей рода саргорнов и закончил уже чистой желчью и цитированием.

Планета Зета-24 была совершенно отвратительной для всех, кто не относился к роду ящеров. Даже саргорны признали, что здесь слишком сыро.

Постоянно обтекающие ликанты поминали влажность буквально через слово. Сайлас непрерывно чихал, хотя температуры у него вроде не было. Кейн решил, что ликант делает это специально, действуя на нервы ящерам. Курт непрерывно жаловался на мокрые перья и отсыревшие штаны. Сам Кейн держался, но нет-нет да проходился насчет увлекательных приключений, которые он в крематории видал.

– Можешь орать сколько угодно, – Хронг поднял морду и сковырнул еще кусочек обгоревшего эпидермиса. – От фактов никуда не денешься.

– Неделю еще тут сидеть! – взвыл Курт и швырнул комок грязи в хвост собеседника. – Ух, перегрыз бы я вам глотки!

Сайлас громогласно чихнул. Риттерснар дернулся.

– Не дрыгайся! – яростно сказал ликант и чихнул еще раз.

– Я волнуюсь о твоем состоянии здоровья, – проворчал саргорн.

– Раньше надо было думать! – Сайлас в ярости подпрыгнул, прессуя брюхо ящера. – Вопиющая безответственность! Как вас вообще взяли в дом Абрасакс?!

Кейн вздохнул. Выяснение отношений тянулось вот уже три дня, а впереди было еще семь.

Корабль вмазался в водную поверхность, и некоторые его части разметало по приличной территории. Оставшиеся целыми отсеки наполовину затопило, и повсюду расселилась проклятая сырость.

Для саргорнов, одинаково сильно поджарившихся в свободном падении сквозь верхние слои атмосферы, это было более чем приличное лечение. Для ликантов – сплошная мука. Сначала Курт, а потом Сайлас взяли моду просиживать на тушах саргорнов все свободное время. Этого у них было по горло. Кейн терпел пресловутые три дня, но потом не удержался. На чертовой планете было еще и холодно. Пусть они все были существами с улучшенными генетическими показателями, включая хладостойкость и выносливость, но стучать зубами от этого приятнее не становилось.

И Кейн тоже пересел на живую теплую подушку. Кханринга постоянно выставлял из воды брюхо, наименее пострадавшее в полете. Его-то Кейн и оккупировал.

– А главное, что наверняка пересдавать все придется! – мученически воскликнул Курт, ерзая на саргорне.

– Не факт, – отозвался тот. Из воды показался кончик хвоста и выписал несколько петель. – Можно рассматривать этот полет как тренировочную программу по выживанию в условиях... кораблекрушения.

Кейн вспомнил об утонувшем отчете размером с диссертацию и злобно оскалился.

– А еще у нас есть собачья травка, – после паузы добавил Риттерснар.

Никто из ликантов не среагировал. Сайлас зажал нос подмышкой и, судя по всему, продолжал чихать. Курт слюнявил клыки, пялясь в потолок. На лице у него была написана вся тоска существа, вынужденного торчать в замкнутом сыром пространстве. Кейн сгорбился, обхватил себя крыльями и принялся дышать открытым ртом, чтобы создать еще хоть небольшую прослойку теплого воздуха.

Кханринга пошевелился, и Кейн почувствовал движение мышц под собой. Скосив взгляд вниз, он обнаружил, что хвост саргорна поднялся из воды и медленно, осторожно крадется к нему. Кейн прищурился и пошевелил пальцами. Кханринга протянул хвост еще дальше, и Кейн стремительно сцапал его. Ящер вздрогнул и забулькал.

– То-то же, – прошипел Кейн, не отпуская захваченное.

Подергал еще немного и все же разжал пальцы. Хвост был мокрый и холодный.

Саргорн положил хвост ему на бедро. Сражаться с упорно ящерицей не хотелось – слишком много сил уходило на такие выкрутасы. Кейн сидел и молча терпел холод.

Впрочем, довольно быстро хвост согрелся. Кейн вновь протянул руки – уже обе – и сжал мощную псевдоконечность. Замерзшие пальцы почувствовали приятное тепло. Кейн потянул на себя, Кханринга опять забурчал что-то и позволил вытащить хвост еще больше.

Когда хвост самостоятельно полез дальше, шаря по застежкам бронежилета, Кейн думал только о том, что теперь внутри него может стать чуточку теплее.

Отщелкнув одну из пряжек, он позволил саргорну пропихнуться еще дальше. Хвост обвился вокруг пояса и угомонился. Кейн слегка поежился. Ящерицы вокруг него было слишком много.

В наушнике затрещало, затем коротковолновая связь восстановилась, и он услышал ревербированный голос саргорна:

«Может, тебя полизать, а, собачка?»

– Отстань, – почти простонал Кейн. – Шуточки твои тупые.

«Я не шучу. Вы же любите такое. И теплее станет».

– Одна лишь мысль о снятии штанов ввергает меня в ледяной ужас, – мрачно ответил Кейн, по-прежнему стараясь говорить очень тихо.

Хвост под бронежилетом зашевелился и неожиданно ловко нырнул в штаны.

– Эй! – вслух завопил Кейн, распахивая крылья.

Вынырнув из самодельного шалаша, он наткнулся взглядом на вопиющее в своей дикости зрелище. От такого он даже на секунду забыл про гигантский хвост, под напором которого его одежда трещала по швам.

Курт вилял задницей, буквально распластавшись по корпусу саргорна. Ящер притворно ворчал и воротил морду, но было видно, что спущенные штаны и белая задница вызывают у него большой интерес. Наконец он раскрыл челюсти и быстрым змеиным движением припал к раздвинутым ягодицам. Темные зубы слегка воткнулись в светлую кожу, ликант застонал и замер на месте.

Кейн почувствовал, как его собственная задница поджимается в сладком предвкушении. Это было настолько невероятно и резко, что он заерзал от неожиданности.

– Может, и тебя под хвостом понюхать? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Кханринга.

Кейн моргнул и оскалился.

– Давай-давай, смотри, как весело, – продолжил Кханринга.

Хвост, обладающий невероятной для его размеров ловкостью, вновь атаковал штаны. Правда, здесь Кханринга облажался: Кейн предпочитал обегающую одежду, которая максимально плотно соприкасается с кожей. Места для хвоста просто не было, особенно когда Кейн слегка вздохнул и напряг брюшные мышцы.

Курт захрипел, вытягивая руки и впиваясь в брюхо саргорна. Из-за разницы размеров он даже не дотягивался до бедер громадной ящерицы. Хронг тоже задрал хвост и шлепнул им по плечам ликанта. Курт заворчал, показывая белые клыки, но даже не обернулся.

– Уроды похотливые! – почти прогавкал Сайлас.

На него Кейн даже боялся смотреть. Краем глаза он видел, как ликант крутится, устраиваясь поудобнее, но Кейну казалось, что если он посмотрит в упор, то его мозг просто не выдержит такого зрелища. Параноидально озабоченный своей неприкосновенностью Сайлас, дающий полизать себя «под хвостом» – нет, это было просто невозможно.

Кейн всхрапнул, сердито одернул себя – «не будь животным!» – и неохотно потянулся к застежке штанов.

– Забавно, что только собачки любят, когда их подлизывают, – протянул Кханринга.

– Ликанты, – поправил Кейн.

С остальным он спорить не стал. Ликантам действительно нравилось, когда их задницам уделялось повышенное внимание. У каждого вида сплайсов имелись свои причуды, и Кейн про себя радовался, что причуда ликантов – достаточно скрытая. Не как у цервидов, писающихся на месте, стоило только потрогать большие выразительные уши.

Саргорн нетерпеливо пощелкивали когтями, однако не мешал и уж тем более не спешил с предложениями помощи. Кейн полностью расстегнул сложную систему замков и предусмотрительно вытащил основную конструкцию паховой защиты. Ему не хотелось уронить ее в воду и остаться в чертовых кожаных брючинах и с голой задницей. Тем более он даже не подумал снять ботинки. Лишаться такого важного воспитательного инструмента Кейн не хотел. В сравнении с саргорнами ликанты были намного более уязвимы, поэтому основным аргументом становилось навесное вооружение.

Развернувшись на быстро нагревшемся корпусе, Кейн инстинктивно припал грудью к брюху саргорна. Не изжитый до конца инстинкт подсказывал – надо правильно подставляться, не мешать себя обнюхивать, нужно расслабиться, и тогда будет хорошо...

Длинный скользкий язык с усилием протиснулся в его задницу, и Кейн сморщил нос от удовольствия. Природа не слишком любезно обошлась с саргорнами в плане размеров причиндалов, но вот их языки... о-о, это было круто. Горячий, упругий и подвижный, этот язык буквально творил чудеса с первой же секунды. На несколько мгновений саргорн придержал язык внутри, а затем потянул наружу. Кейн зашипел, стискивая ягодицы – влажное горячее движение было просто восхитительным.

Саргорн все-таки выдернул язык, напоследок крутанув им.

– Нравится, собачка?

Утробное ворчание было такой громкости, что Кейн вздрогнул, выныривая из сладкой неги. Он не глядя ударил подошвой, и настала уже очередь саргорна дергаться.

– Лижи быстрее, а то покусаю, – наполовину в шутку, наполовину всерьез пообещал Кейн.

Саргорн сдавленно зашипел, но затем вернулся к занятию.

– В сторону живота, – Кейн почти давился словами. – Там... м... вот да! Сюда!

Саргорн не стал комментировать, и Кейн искренне порадовался. Ящер опустил верхнюю челюсть ему на самый копчик, словно угрожал перекусить пополам. Кейн почувствовал сладкую щекотку приближающегося оргазма. Горячее влажное дыхание обдавало член и яйца, доставало до поджатого живота, топило его в удовольствии...

То и дело косясь на Курта, Кейн видел, как тот сжимает кулаки и изо всех сил жмурится. С оскаленных клыков обильно капала слюна. Кейн и сам буквально захлебывался, поэтому от вида текущего приятеля ему становилось чуть-чуть легче и не так стыдно.

Хотя саргорн его все равно не видел...

Кейн вскинул голову и начал судорожно сглатывать. Он уже почти перестал ощущать, как язык саргорна вертится, натирая анус, и вздрагивал только от прикосновений к простате. Это тоже было такое особенное место ликантов... Кейн прекрасно знал, что любому мужику будет приятна стимуляция, но был уверен, что так как им, ликантам, крышу не сносит никому.

Его крыша уже пылала и обрушивалась угольями в ледяную воду.

На мгновение Кену померещилось, что длинный скулящий вопль вырвался из его собственной глотки, но все-таки это был не он. Кричал Сайлас, бешено молотя раскинутыми крыльями.

Удовольствие быстро нарастало, превращаясь в невыносимое. Кейн приглушенно взвыл, пряча лицо в ладони. Пальцы дергались, ему дико хотелось обхватить вибрирующий от напряжения член и сделать всего несколько быстрых скользких движений...

Завывание превратилось в скулеж, он выгнулся, поднимая зад еще сильнее и буквально насаживаясь на шарящий в нем язык. Разбухшая простата, будто налитая изнутри, реагировала все отрее.

Саргорн резко поднял обе руки, схватил его за бедра и дернул назад. Зубы проехались по спине, язык пролез в задницу словно еще на полметра, и яйца Кейна тяжело хлопнулись обо что-то горячее, наверное, прямо об основание языка...

Кейн взвизгнул. Дикая дрожь встряхнула его прямо изнутри, брызнула в готовый лопнуть член и выплеснулась обильным семяизвержением. И его продолжало встряхивать, и оргазм за оргазмом случались прямо внутри.

***

Глаза слипались, и он бы с удовольствием уснул, но по спине проходился липкий холод затопленного отсека. Особенно по мокрому заду. Кейн застонал и заелозил. Он сам понимал, что в его голосе звучит позорное отчаяние, но не мог скрывать обуревавшие его чувства. Он только-только согрелся, ему было так хорошо, он даже кончил впервые за последнюю пару недель – и опять этот собачий холод!

– Не скули.

По бокам мокро хлопнуло, полилась вода, и Кейн хнычуще вскрикнул, когда вода полилась еще и на него сверху. Мокрые кожаные пласты обрушились на него с головой, придавливая к животу саргорна.

– Сученыш! Ящерица! – взвыл Кейн.

Он заизвивался, но крылья никуда не делись. Это было невыносимо, но почему-то ботинки ему включать не хотелось, равно как и отстегивать оружие. Вместо этого Кейн обеими руками обхватил «трусы» от штанов, устроил на них голову и тихонько заскулил от холода.

Ящер все еще болел. Кейн понял это, когда почувствовал, как быстро идет тепло. Вскоре под крыльями даже стало жарковато. Кейн поежился, выбивая остатки дрожи, и расслабился.

– Ты холодный, – проворчал Кханринга. – Это приятно.

Разговаривать с ящером, чья морда находится прямиком у твоей задницы, было несколько неудобно, поэтому Кейн ограничился ворчанием. Саргорн с ловкостью обвил хвостом его щиколотку и потянул в сторону, вынуждая Кейна еще сильнее раскрываться. Послышался предупреждающий треск штанины, Кейн дернулся и покачал ступней, намекая, что сейчас включит свое любимое оружие.

– Нужно было снять полностью, – сообщил Кханринга.

– Отвали, ящерица.

– Плоха-ая соба-ачка.

Прежде чем Кейн успел излить на голову тупого хладнокровного все свое мнение о «соба-ачках», Кханринга поддернул его еще ближе и вновь занялся совращением. Кейн от изумления хрюкнул. А потом зажмурился и негромко заскулил. Язык продолжал гулять у него между ягодиц, иногда чуть-чуть снова проскальзывая в раздавшееся отверстие. Сладостная дрожь вновь проснулась в животе и раскатилась еще дальше, охватывала даже крылья.

– Хватит! Все! Ух!

Саргорн не унимался и продолжал шуровать языком. Кейн попробовал вцепиться в живот ящера, но пальцы соскальзывали по гладким чешуйкам, и даже крепкие ногти не помогали. Кханринга заворчал и удвоил старания.

На этот раз Кейн не выдержал. Резко приподняв зад, он сунул руку в промежность, схватил себя за член и тут же начал быстро ласкать себя. Колени разъехались по широкому корпусу, крылья напряглись, поджимаясь к самой спине и ворочаясь под кожаным шатром. Шумно фыркая в толстую шкуру, Кейн залпом кончил еще раз.

На большее его ресурса не хватило, и хотя саргорн упорно надраивал его, Кейн только вздрагивал, прикрыв глаза. От жары и нескольких оргазмов его совсем разморило. Он дремотно удивился, насколько гипнотическим может быть массаж задницы, и поудобнее устроился щекой на собственной одежде.

***

Кейн терпеть не мог разговоры, сопровождающие столь важное занятие, как отдых после удачного секса. Однако тут он был в меньшинстве. Подавляющее большинство остальных жертв кораблекрушения были отвратительно болтливы. Сначала ему не дали уснуть саргорны, принявшиеся рокотать на своем, а потом оживились и ликанты. Кейн неохотно открыл глаз и уставился прямиком на Курта. Кханринга лишь слегка приподнял кончики огромных крыльев, давая ему выглянуть во внешний мир.

– Фу ты, господи, и правда потеплело, – с блаженной улыбкой заметил Курт.

– В следующий раз одежду сними, – посоветовал Хронг. 

– Какой еще следующий?! – гавкнул Сайлас.

Риттерснар поднял руку – мокрую, с отходящей шкурой – и хлопнул на спину ликанта. Сайлас завыл, вскидывая крылья. Но за оружие хвататься не стал. Риттерснар точно так же не стал двигаться, и ликант замолчал, лишь периодически грозно взрыкивая себе под нос. Кейн представлял, как ладонь саргорна становится все более горячей. Даже стало слегка завидно.

Хотя, с другой стороны, он отнюдь не хотел бы оказаться на месте ящеров. Страшный внутренний жар не давал саргорнам толком высунуться из воды.

Кханринга пробовал ровно день назад, решительно отказавшись «сидеть на собачьей шее», но закончилась затея плачевно. Буквально через несколько минут самостоятельного произведения саргорн сел, где стоял, и добровольно утопился по самые кончики ноздрей.

В анатомии и терморегуляции ящеров Кейн не особо разбирался, однако его вполне устраивало, что саргорны могут и заниматься самолечением, и греть своих... напарников.

Да, это было самое лучшее слово. Нейтральное.

Кейн оглянулся через плечо и еще раз убедился, что его задница прикрыта крыльями. Он даже толком не видел саргорна. Остальные двое явно копировали следом за комадиром, поэтому Кейн мог полюбоваться на товарищей, точно так же скрытых под свернутыми крыльями.

Впрочем, Сайлас почти выбрался наружу. Видимо, даже холод не смог окончательно победить своенравный характер.

– Жрать хочу, – неожиданно сказал Курт.

Кейн немедленно постарался лечь так, чтобы ничто не выдавало в нем добровольца для похода в камбузный отсек. Вернее, в ту его часть, которая все-таки осталась торчать над водой. Именно туда они по привычке снесли все съестные запасы, которые нашли в радиусе пары километров от места падения.

Кейн вспомнил, как они по трое тащили саргорнов до корабля, и недовольно сморщил нос. До сих пор у него побаливала спина... Он пошевелился и с приятным удивлением понял – нет, больше не болит. Высокая температура наконец-то изгнала сырую ломку из костей.

Кейн совершенно растекся и даже блаженно заулыбался.

– Смотреть противно, – тут же прокомментировал Сайлас.

Кейн все-таки не поленился стащить с набедренного ремня уцелевший маркер и выразительно прицелился им. Сайлас фыркнул и спрятал нос в сложенных руках. Кейн не убирал маркер и даже чуть подбавил интенсивности. Сайлас заерзал.

– Да ладно, я схожу! – заорал он, вскидываясь. – Вот суки, полежать не дают!

Кейн ухмыльнулся и убрал маркер. Курт откровенно веселился.

Саргорн еще приподнял крылья, и Кейн попробовал перевернуться на спину. Тут помешали уже свои крылья. Тогда он просто закрыл глаза, милосердно позволяя Сайласу выбраться из теплого кокона без свидетелей.

***

Поскольку найти сухое место не представлялось возможным, ликанты посвятили себя поиску хоть каких-нибудь занятий, чтобы не просиживать на саргорнах все свободное время.

Хотя в глубине души Кейн был согласен не просто сидеть, но и лежать на этих тушах буквально постоянно, делая паузы, только чтобы пожрать или справить нужду. И он не возражал бы, чтобы после второго занятия саргорны опять применяли свои таланты в сфере подлизывания собачек.

Но мешало чувство собственного достоинства.

Благодаря неустанному рысканью по окрестностям Курт нашел кладку местных змей, которые поспешили ознакомиться с ликантами, желая попробовать их на зубок.

Сайлас увлекся пищевой разведкой и притащил запас каких-то грибов, которые тут же и сожрал, не отвлекаясь на вопли товарищей о том, что это может быть опасно. После чего ровно половину суток посвятил вдумчивому отравлению, гавкая из кустов на сочувствующих и посылая по матушке издевающихся.

И, наконец, Кейн все-таки сумел найти в бескрайних болотах место, где ледяная вода внезапно теплела. Это были самые настоящие горячие источники. Правда, воняло там изрядно, но с этим ликант готов был смириться.

Призвав товарищей на экскурсию, Кейн еле дождался знакомого хлопанья тяжелых от сырости крыльев и замахал обеими руками, приплясывая на краю мутного омута. Ему очень хотелось нырнуть в воду, но без поддержки он слегка опасался.

Едва товарищи приземлились, Кейн яростно начал избавляться от промокшей и откровенно пропахшей одежды.

– Страхуйте, если что, – велел он.

– А ты хоть сканировал? – возмутился Сайлас.

Кейн махнул на него рукой, подошел к краю, тут же поскользнулся и одним махом погрузился в воду по самые кончики металлизированных перьев.

– Я жив!

– А не варишься заживо? – с интересом уточнил Курт, переминаясь с краю и инстинктивно кутаясь в собственные крылья.

– Я-то подожду, может, помрет полчасика спустя, – мрачно сказал Сайлас.

– Ну, ты-то от своих грибов не сдох, глядишь, и я выживу, – осклабился Кейн.

Широко расставленные крылья отлично подходили для удержания на плаву.

Сайлас заворчал, морща нос, однако дальше комментировать не стал.

– Ладно, я рискну, – Курт начал стаскивать штаны. – Тут, конечно, все та же сырость...

Кейн вздохнул и блаженно раскинулся. Насыщенная минералами вода подтолкнула его к поверхности. Он буквально парил в блаженной теплой невесомости.

– Наглость! – гавкнул Сайлас и яростно забряцал.

Кейн приоткрыл один глаз и увидел, что ликант быстро разоблачается.

В воздухе опять начала сгущаться мелкая водяная пыль. Зета-24 по-прежнему была неласкова к гостям. Кейн фыркнул и ушел под воду с головой.

Благодаря своей усовершенствованности он мог пять-шесть минут не дышать без всякого вреда для мозгового кровообращения.

Но на этот раз он сдался уже на третьей минуте – вода была горячей.

Вынырнув, он подставил лицо под холодную взвесь. Глаза пощипывало, поэтому он не спешил оглядываться и только по слуху определил, что в воду спускается кто-то еще. Секундой позже он ощутил, что их целых двое.

– Хорош-шо-о, – простонал Курт.

Сайлас одобрительно пробулькал невнятную фразу и, судя по движению воды, нырнул. Кейн почувствовал, как у него по боку прошлись крылья, а затем Сайлас нырнул еще глубже, и внезапно Кейн понял, что сидит верхом на плечах товарища.

– Эй!

Сайлас рванул к поверхности. Кейна выбросило из воды, он опрокинулся и шлепнулся в воду навзничь, тут же погрузившись с головой.

Даже сквозь воду он слышал, как Сайлас хохочет.

Вынырнув и отплевавшись, Кейн на ощупь попробовал найти гада, чтобы самолично задушить, но Сайлас ускользал, а потом в дело вмешался еще и Курт, путаясь под руками.

Накувыркавшись, ликанты разом выдохлись и повисли в горячей водняой колыбели, держась друг за друга. Кейн отчаянно смаргивал воду и слезы и никак не мог разглядеть лица приятелей. Морось усилилась, и он охотно поднял голову, позволяя дождю смывать минеральную пленку с лица. Распластав крылья, он парил в воде, и от этого ему было очень хорошо.

– Вот бы еще сушилку найти, – мечтательно проворчал Сайлас.

Он цеплялся согнутой ногой за бедро Кейна, и тот чувствовал, как приятель толкает его пяткой в задницу. Но возражать Кейн не стал. Возможно, именно такой свалки им и не хватало. Все-таки основной инстинкт ликанта был стайным.

Кейн потянул Курта ближе к себе, и они почти столкнулись лбами

– А, вот вы где.

Хриплое рычание Риттерснара заставило всех троих вздрогнуть. Кейн вновь отчаянно заморгал, пытаясь высмотреть ящера.

– А ты сюда не лезь, – отозвался Курт. – Сваришься заживо. Будет у нас суп из саргорна. Только вонючий очень.

Риттерснар отчетливо усмехнулся, сопроводив это легким покашливанием. Кейн смирился, что разглядеть ящера толком все равно не сможет. На слух он понял, что с другой стороны к их убежищу подходят остальные ящеры. Мягкая почва тяжело продавливалась под толстыми когтистыми лапами.

– Ходят тут всякие! – моментально вызверился Сайлас. – Сопи тише, ящерица, за километр слыхать! Хреновый из тебя разведчик и десантник! Только сверху падать да тушей давить!

– Вот упаду в вашу ямку – будешь знать, – миролюбиво откликнулся Кханринга.

Кейн услышал, как ящер подходит еще ближе, а затем по воде прошла легкая рябь. Наверное, саргорн пробовал температуру.

– Не надо, босс, – проворчал Риттерснар. – Это действительно опасно для нашей терморегуляции.

– Лучше нассать туда, если собакам жизнь попортить хочешь, – присоветовал Хронг.

– Гнида лысая, – не остался в долгу Сайлас. – Сам знаешь, ссать тебе...

Кейн вслепую махнул рукой и столкнулся ладонями с Куртом. Они одновременно кинулись затыкать товарища, прежде чем тот ляпнул бы «нечем», вновь раздув пламя негодования в саргорнах.

На этом беседа зависла, но Кейн особо не огорчился. Пожалуй, ему даже нравилось наличие ящеров рядом, когда он плохо видел. В случае, если на греющихся ликантов покусились бы местные хищники, то сначала им пришлось бы подавиться жестким саргорновым мясом. Кейн, как и Курт, был уверен, что мясо у саргорнов еще и вонючее.

– Интересные ботинки, – заметил Кханринга.

– Не трогай! – забеспокоился Кейн. – Слышь, Кханринга, я ведь серьезно!

– Ой, – сказал ящер и заскрежетал зубами, веселясь.

Кейн рванулся, высвобождаясь из тесного объятия на троих. В четыре мощных гребка оказавшись у берега, он попробовал выпрыгнуть, но грязь под руками и неожиданная чудовищная тяжесть намокших крыльев помешали. Он поскользнулся, взмахнул руками и почти рухнул обратно, а мигом позже его больно ударило по ребрам что-то вроде каната. Канат захлестнулся, Кейна рванули вперед, и он вылетел из воды, как тяжелый снаряд. Потом канат опустился, и ликант влепился в грязь обеими ногами.

Тут в самый раз было рухнуть снова, но канат не терял упругости.

Все произошло так быстро, что Сайлас только-только начал рычать.

– Осторожно, – сказал Кханринга. – Глупая собака.

– Все-таки высших рас без хвоста не бывает, – философски сказал Риттерснар.

Кейн вцепился в хвост, которым и был удерживающий его канат.

– Ботинки отдай! – крикнул он. – Крокодил летающий!

Саргорн потянул его ближе, и в итоге Кейн уперся обеими руками в широченную грудину. Шкура под его пальцами быстро нагрелась, но не до того уровня, каким была последние четыре дня. Ящер выздоравливал.

– Куда же ты в них с грязными ногами, – протянул Кханринга.

– Можешь вылизать, – парировал Кейн.

Кханринга заворчал и распустил петлю на ребрах ликанта. Едва Кейн обрадовался, как хвост почти вкрадчиво обернулся вокруг его шеи. Кейн успел слегка испугаться, а затем почти всерьез начал отбиваться, когда Кханринга сдавил его обеими лапами за бедра и резко потянул вверх. Хвост дернулся назад, Кейн подавился, автоматически пнул ногами, понял, что ботинок на нем нет, и грозно взвыл.

Выть он перестал ровно в тот момент, когда почувствовал знакомое прикосновение. Кханринга в буквальном смысле растянул его в воздухе и вновь покусился на ликантову задницу. Кейн дернул ногами, вцепился в хвост, отдирая его от шеи ровно настолько, чтобы хватало воздуха, и на всякий случай зажмурился.

Саргорн смачно провел языком между растянутых ягодиц, повертел кончиком в анусе, чуть-чуть проникая внутрь, и неожиданно отодвинулся. Кейн почувствовал, как исчезает жаркое дыхание. Кханринга щелкнул зубами.

– Что? – недовольно зарычал Кейн.

– Не мешай, я думаю.

– Я мерзну, пока ты думаешь! И шея не железная!

Кханринга вновь щелкнул зубами и неожиданно лизнул Кейна от яиц до самой головки члена. Ликант стиснул зубы, подавляя блаженный вздох. Поскольку шея и впрямь вряд ли долго бы выдержала нагрузку, он опустил крылья и с легкой дрожью уперся ими в грязь.

– Я тоже хочу эротическую акробатику! – громко объявил Курт.

– Вылезай, – мгновенно отозвался Риттерснар. – Я с удовольствием помогу тебе расширить знания об этом виде физической культуры.

Курт захохотал и, судя по шумным всплескам, полез.

– А я обойдусь! – не менее громко оповестил всех Сайлас. – Извращенцы! Эй, ты! Скотина! Пшел вон!

Следующая волна всплесков и злой захлебывающийся кашель дали понять, что ликанта вытаскивают силком. Кейн даже засмеялся бы, если б не язык Кханринги, который так и гулял у него между ног. Ящер то набрасывался на член, умудряясь затягивать его в пасть, не раня зубами, то сосредотачивался на вылизывании промежутка между мошонкой и анусом, то вдумчиво исследовал тот самый анус. Кейн ерзал и невольно поддавал бедрами, насколько позволяли сжавшиеся на них лапищи.

– Кхан… засунь уже… – наконец простонал он.

Ящер утробно заворчал, царапнул его клыками чуть выше паховых волос и послушался. Кейн тоненько заскулил, инстинктивно пробуя податься еще ближе. Ему мгновенно стало так хорошо, что даже не стыдно было вслушиваться в такое же фырканье и скулеж, доносившиеся от приятелей.

А главное, что ему больше не было холодно.

***

Восемь дней спустя гиперлаунчер вывалился на орбиту Зеты-24 и запеленговал останки десантного челнока. Кейн в это время дрыхнул, привычно уже свернувшись на животе Кханринги, поэтому пропустил сигнал. Но вопли Курта способны были поднять даже мертвого.

– Эй, слышите? – ликант даже умудрился взлететь в ограниченном пространстве полузатопленного челнока. – Наконец-то мы отсюда свалим! Всемогущие силы, сил нет, как в казарму хочется! Сухпаек! Суходежда! Эй! Слыхали?! Во опоздуны сраные!

Кейн, успевший запутаться в собственных крыльях и крыльях саргорна, даже не мог призвать товарища к порядку.

Впрочем, с этим справился Риттерснар. Выйдя из темного и наиболее сырого угла, он молча поймал Курта за щиколотку, презрев синие огни антигравов, и буквально стащил на землю.

– Тихо, – внушительно сказал он. – А доклад о событиях будет делать босс. Все понял?

Курт оглянулся на Кейна. Тот выпрямился, задумчиво попирая ботинком тушу Кханринги, провел по бокам, стирая влажную испарину, и кивнул.

– Дерьмо вопрос, – бодро сказал Курт. – Я типа разговаривать как будто вообще не умею.

***

– Противником были применены противовоздушные установки орбитального типа, – внушительно рокотал Кханринга. – Корабль класса «Веер» показал несостоятельность в качестве легкого транспортировочного средства. Данную информацию необходимо донести до главнокомандующего. Силы империи не должны страдать из-за конструкторских недочетов.

– Далее! – притопнул крысеныш.

– Далее противник был уничтожен в ходе десанта, – невозмутимо ответил Кханринга.

Кейн дико глянул в сторону напарников. Те точно так же пучили глаза, но сохраняли бравый вид. Кейн на всякий случай тоже как следует вытянулся.

– И каким же образом? – пропищал крысеныш.

– Грубой превосходящей силой, – Кханринга вскинул голову. – Остатки противника вы можете извлечь из-под корабля.

– Но...

– Ты сомневаешься в объединенной силе сплайсов? – зарычал Кханринга.

– Нет!

Писк, вырвавшийся у крысеныша, был громким и испуганным. Крысеныш тут же метнул злобный взгляд на ликантов, и те сделали вид, что временно оглохли.

– Ну что ж, будем считать, что испытание пройдено, – величественно изрек крысеныш.

– Подпись, – напомнил Кханринга, склоняясь к собеседнику, а по факту – нависая над ним.

Еле слышно шипя себе под нос, крысеныш нервно и дергано поставил размашистую подпись на пластиковом листе и резко протянул планшет саргорну. Кханринга величественно извлек его самыми кончиками когтей из сухой лапки.

– Объединенный отряд – на выход! – скомандовал он.

Да ящера и три ликанта развернулись и нога в ногу двинулись к дверям.

Правда, со второго шага Сайлас как обычно подался в сторону, Курт заспешил, а Кейн по привычке перешел на полет. Тесное помещение так давило, что хотелось поскорее вынырнуть на свободу и глотнуть воздуха, в котором не витала бы бюрократическая пыль.

Крысеныш у них за спинами отчетливо проклял всех летающих.

***

– Фух, вот свезло так свезло, – радовался Курт, перепрыгивая через лужи. – Слышь, ящерица, а как это ты догадался, что мы грохнулись прямиком на базу противника?

– Я знал, – невозмутимо ответил Кханринга.

– Чего?

– Наш командир хочет сказать, что после удара направил корабль точно в сторону стрельбы, – пояснил Риттерснар. – А потом уже мы эвакуировались.

– Да я пропустил все самое интересное, – с досадой протянул ликант.

Кейн испытывал смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, они действительно так и не смогли проявить себя в сражении. С другой – он не был уверен, что возня в грязи и перестрелка с андроидами понравились бы ему больше, чем внезапный отпуск. Хоть и жутко сырой и холодный. Он поежился и тоже перепрыгнул через лужу. Судя по всему, на проспекте недавно поработали уборочные машины. Сайлас разгневанно чихнул, откликнувшись на его мысли о сырости.

– Зато полизались хорошо, – подал голос Хронг.

Сайлас угрожающе щелкнул клыками.

– Ну что, идем отмечать? – продолжил Хронг. – У нас и травка есть. Свежая, этот сезон.

Ликанты дружно переглянулись.

– Опять? – рявкнул Сайлас. – Ну, шкура зеленая!

– Я не про собачью, – осклабился Хронг.

– Э?

– У нас своя травка есть, – объяснил Кханринга. – От нее даже не в сезон стоит.

– Да чему там стоять, – с сомнением протянул Кейн.

Теперь он не боялся оскорбить ящеров. После столь оживленного взаимодействия между ними действительно установилось понимание.

– Какой сезон? – мгновением позже уточнил Сайлас. – Что скрываем, шкура?

Вместо ответа Кханринга сжал ладонь в кулак, а затем обхватил большим и указательным пальцами другой руки толстое запястье.

Ликанты опять переглянулись.

– Сезон икры, – почти сладострастно поворчал Хронг.

Глядя на нетерпеливо поводящих крыльями саргорнов, Кейн начал понимать, что в слухах о ящерах и их способности к совокуплению упускалась очень важная деталь.


End file.
